Rangers of Sweet Valley
'Rangers of Sweet Valley '''is the two part opener into the Nancy Drew arc of Power Rangers Literary Morphers. It features the debut of Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin, George Fayne, Frank Hardy, Joe Hardy, Fenton Hardy, and Carson Drew. It features the sole appearance of the Mighty Morphin Clone Rangers as well as new actors that portray younger versions of Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberley Ann Hart. The original cast, along with Bulk, Skull, Zordon, AJ, Elizabeth "Liz" Wakefield, Jessica Wakefield, Patty Gilbert, Lila Fowler, and Reginald "Shred" Patman appear in stock footage. This episode features a gimmick in Gokaiger that was not brought over in Super Megaforce with clone keys. Plot Part 1 After the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers defeated Skelerena, the Literary Morphers end up in a dumpster in 1994 and are rescued by the famous detective, Nancy Drew, and her clue crew (Bess Marvin, George Fayne, Joe Hardy, and Frank Hardy). However, with their arrival brings a case of mistaken identity, Power Rangers committing crimes? Have the rangers the people of Angel Grove and Sweet Valley gone bad or is this a ruse of the Delnosivo's? Part 2 The Literary Morphers and the clue crew form an alliance with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to stop The Privateers and Mighty Morphin Clone Rangers. Cast Protagonists * Steve Cardenas-Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) (Stock Footage) ** ?-Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) (New Footage) * Nicolas Lanister (Fire Morpher) * David Yost-Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) (Stock Footage) ** ?-Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) (New Footage) * Garret Southerland (Aqua Morpher) * Karan Ashley-Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) (Stock Footage) ** Skai Jackson-Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) (New Footage) * Tasia Wardley (Desert Morpher) * Jason David Frank-Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) (Stock Footage) ** ?-Tommy Oliver/Adam "AJ" Steele (White Ranger) (New footage) * Windra Yale (Wind Morpher) * Johnny Yong Bosch-Adam Park (Black Ranger) (Stock Footage) ** ?-Adam Park (Black Ranger) (New Footage) * Fredrick Camwell (Forrest Morpher) * Amy Jo Johnson-Kimberley Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) (Stock Footage) ** ?-Kimberley Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) (New Footage) * Jenna Frank-Lucy Draves (Morpher Pink) * William Flynn (Morpher Orange) * David Fielding as Zordon (face) * Bryan Cranston as Zordon (voice) * Nancy Drew * George Fayne * Bess Marvin * Joe Hardy * Frank Hardy * Fenton Hardy * Carson Drew Delnosivo Clan * Rex Delnosivo * Violetta Delnosivo (Violet Moon) * Christov Delnosivo (Crimson Moon) * Navyia Delnosivo (Navy Moon) * Ban Delnosivo (Golden Moon) * Sylvia Delnosivo (Silver Moon) * White Ranger Clone * Red Ranger Clone * Black Ranger Clone * Blue Ranger Clone * Yellow Ranger Clone * Pink Ranger Clone Other Cast * Brittany Daniel - Jessica Wakefield (stock footage) * Cynthia Daniel - Elizabeth "Liz" Wakefield (stock footage) * Ryan Bittle - Todd Wilkins (stock footage) * Bridget Flanery - Lila Fowler (stock footage) * Brock Burnett - Bruce Patman (stock footage) * John Jocelyn - Reginald "Shred" Patman (stock footage) * Amarilis - Patty Gilbert (stock footage) * Paul Schrier-Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (stock footage) * Jason Narvy-Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (stock footage) Ranger Powers Fire Morpher: Cockpit Zord, Ranger Keys (Morpher Red-x2, Dragon Knight) Aqua Morpher: Star Port Zord, Ranger Keys (Morpher Blue-x2, Pegasus Knight) Desert Morpher: Bow Zord, Ranger Keys (Morpher Yellow-x2) Air Morpher: Stern Zord, Ranger Keys (Morpher White-x2, Unicorn Knight) Forrest Morpher: Port Zord, Ranger Keys (Morpher Green-x2, Lion Knight) Orange: Ranger Keys (Morpher Orange-x2) Pink: Ranger Keys (Morpher Pink-x2, Phoenix Knight) -------------------------------------------------- Violet Moon: Dark Keys (Violet Moon), clone keys (Black Ranger, White Ranger) Crimson Moon: Dark Keys (Crimson Moon), clone keys (Red Ranger) Navy Moon: Dark Keys (Navy Moon), clone keys (Blue Ranger) Golden Moon: Dark Keys (Golden Moon), clone keys (Yellow Ranger) Silver Moon: Dark Keys (Silver Moon), clone keys (Pink Ranger) Notes * This episodes might be saying there's an alternate timeline where Sweet Valley High and MMPR co-exist with Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys * Due to Bob Manahan passing over 20 years ago, Bryan Cranston (who voiced Zordon in the 2017 movie) was asked to record new lines, where David Fielding's face would remain for continuity. * This team up replaces When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?, but also features some footage from it, along with Mirror of Regret, Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun, A Star is Torn (Sweet Valley High), Lofty Ambitions, Rock Around the Block, and The Power Transfer * The Literary Morphers used the power of The Galactic Knights in Part 1 against the White Ranger clone ** Ironically, the Galactic Knights and the White Ranger come the same sentai and their counterparts never fought each other because Kou (Tommy's counterpart) was never evil See Also * Episode 29: A Message of Green and White-Sentai Counterpart (Tommy cameo) from ''Kaizukuranger * Misutikkushiata Sentai Kamanger: The Dark Soldier-Sentai Counterpart (Nancy Drew and the Clue Crew Equivalent) Category:Power Rangers Literary Morphers Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Team-Up